


Harry Potter And The Twist Of Fate

by ReaperFics



Series: Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Cedric Diggory Lives, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned Percy Jackson, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sentient Hogwarts, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperFics/pseuds/ReaperFics
Summary: Next chapter on hold for the time being. Don't worry its not canceled. I'm sincerely sorry I keep pausing this fic.Updates don't have a specific date. Mostly once a week and sometimes twice a week.A abused and neglected Harry. A insecure Hermione. A good Draco who hates pureblood views. A non-fangirl Ginny. A loyal Neville. An outcast Luna. A skeptical McGonagall. A supportive Blaise. A helpful Snape. A manipulative Dumbledore. What else can happen?What if Harry met Hermione before Ron on that day on platform 9 3/4. What if Harry actually liked his books and cared about his grades. What if Harry shook Draco's hand. Watch out Hogwarts theirs a new Harry Potter coming.This story is a redo of the entire Harry Potter franchise. Keep in mind this IS a Harmione story because I ship them together. The book starts off first year and will continue on through the other books though not keeping to canon events as much.Shout out to Ares.Granger and their story Better Be- Ravenclaw! for my inspiration for this story although the only thing I took from the story is Harry meeting Hermione first.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Minerva McGonagall, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Susan Bones/Blaise Zabini, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736563
Comments: 69
Kudos: 226





	1. Prologue

Godric's Hollow, 31 October 1981

Everyone remembers this day as this is the day that young Harry Potter reflected Voldemort's killing curse back at him. The day both James and Lily Potter where killed protecting their son. The day Sirius Orion Black was framed for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter as well of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggels. Sentenced to Azakaban without a trial. The day Harry's own childhood was ripped away from him by a man named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

On that day Sirius ran to Godric's Hollow to see Hagrid outside holding his godson Harry. Running over to him, Hagrid hands him to Sirius. Looking at Hagrid and receiving a shake of the head Sirius realizes he lost 2 friends on this day. "It was Pettigew, He's the only one who could have told Voldemort" Sirius says with anguish. "Aye S'was I thought also" was the reply he got. At that moment Albus Dumbledore appeared after Apperating to Godric's Hollow. Looking at Harry then to Sirius he needs a way to get rid of Sirius so Harry could be used for the 'Greater Good'. "You should go apprehend Peter, Sirius" that way Dumbledore can frame Sirius for the deaths of the Potters. "No, no Harry needs me now and I won't just leave him" came Sirius replay with disbelief on his face that Dumbledore would even suggest leaving Harry. "I'll watch after him now go, or do you want Peter to get away with killing James" and with a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore knew he won.

With the reminder that Peter their old friend betrayed them, Sirius gave Harry to Hagrid saying watch him please while apparating to his friend Remus Lupin's house. Startled off the couch at the sudden appearance of his friend Remus gets up and looks at Sirius. Seeing the sadness in his eyes he asks what's wrong. Sirius tells him about Peter's betrayal and James and Lily's deaths. "I don't trust Dumbledore Moony, I feel like he's up to something but I need to stop Peter" Sirius tells Remus. "I feel the same old friend, Dumbledore isn't trust worthy. I'll watch him while you get Wormtail" was the reply he gave before Sirius apparated again.

They both knew if Sirius died, Remus wouldn't get custody of Harry because of his "furry little problem" si with that in mind Sirius chases after the traitor that is Peter Pettigrew.

Everything changed on that night. Sirius confronted Peter but with the explosion and Wormtail cutting off his finger, Sirius was framed and thrown in Azkaban. But because he went to Remus first things may be different. Only time will tell.


	2. A Dark Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the characters are viewed as there movie actors.  
> For example Harry will be viewed Daniel Radcliffe and Hermione will be viewed Emma Watson. I chose this because I liked the movie actors therefore that's how I'm viewing them while writing.

Scmander Residence, 31 October 1982

Magizoologist Newt Scmander was sitting in his chair reading the paper when he realized the date October 31 1982. It's been 1 year since James and Lily Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort and things have been odd in the wizarding world. People were out celebrating the day young Harry killed Voldemort. They don't realize their celebrating the day Harry Potter lost his family. Placing down the paper Newt stood up and walked over to pour himself a cup of tea. A distinct pop sound echoed through his home. Turning around expecting to see his wife Tina he is surprised when he sees a letter with the Hogwarts Crests on the envelope. Opening the letter he sees an invitation to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while also an offer to become the Head of the house of Hufflepuff. Upon closer inspection the letter wasn't sent by the headmaster but instead sent by the castle itself. 

At that moment an owl knocks at the window. He recognizes the owl as his friend Remus Lupin's and let's him in. Newt met Remus when he was traveling the world looking for magical creatures. When Newt introduced himself as a Magizoologist, Remus told Newt about his lycanthropy. After they discussed ways to prevent the transformation during a full moon they became good friends and kept in touch. So seeing his friends owl with a letter attached he knew something was odd. Opening the letter, all that was there was a single sentence. 

Don't trust Dumbledore.

After reading Lupin's letter, Newt decides to become the Hufflepuff Head and teach Care of Magical Creatures, it will also give him an excuse to watch the headmaster. Sending his reply to Hogwarts, this event changes the future for one Harry James Potter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon realizing the date one Severus Snape was drowning himself in fire whiskey to forget the guilt for the day.

When Severus gave Voldemort the prophecy he overheard being given to Dumbledore he didn't think it would be Lily's son. When news struck of the Potter's deaths, Severus was stricken with grief. While he didn't like James much he didn't want him to die. Hearing he died protecting his son, Severus forgave him for what James did to him in school.

When he heard of Lily's death, things changed. Lily Evans who later became Lily Potter was his school crush. Lily's death was the last straw for him. Voldemort killed Lily and he couldn't let that be. So in a effort to redeem himself he approached Albus Dumbledore and asked to be a spy for the light. When Severus heard that Sirius Black was on prison for the betrayal of the Potters he was confused. Not only was he not given a trial but he knew for a fact that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and betrayed the Potters. 

Upon hearing that Dumbledore placed Harry with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon, he began to question Dumbledore's true motives as anyone who knew Lily knew that her sister hated magic. When asking Dumbledore how he's treated, Dumbledore would always respond with he's being spoiled even if he's only 2 years old. Severus knew something was up so when the time came he would check on Harry himself to make sure Lily's son was safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Orion Black was slouched against the wall of his cell in Azkaban. Dementors were surrounding the outside of his cell like they knew what today entitled. Saying Sirius was sad would be an understatement. Today Mark's the day 2 of his friends were killed and he was framed for murders he didn't commit. On top of that his godson Harry is rumored to be living with the Dursley's which enraged Sirius. Sirius remembered the day James and Lily went to make their will. They started Sirius as Harry's godfather and clearly stated Harry should never go to the Dursley's. Knowing that this means Dumbledore ignored the wishes of his friends and placed Harry In a home where he knew the boy would be treated poorly. 

When Dumbledore stopped by and told him of Harry's placement he called Dumbledore a manipulative old coot and a bloody bastard. Funnily enough Dumbledore never visited again leaving Sirius to plot. He was gonna break out of Azkaban and raise Harry like he should've been doing. For now though he has to wait for his chance. Little did he know his chance wouldn't come for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming together.
> 
> Next chapter will be Harry at the beginning of Sorcerer's Stone.


	3. A Not So Normal Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to Harry this chapter but I felt the need for those first 2 chapters to establish the state of the characters. McGonagall will become suspicious of Dumbledore during Harry's first year.
> 
> This chapter is more of a informational one as it shows Harry's time at the Dursley's. Alas who arrives to tell Harry he's a wizard is different and will be continued on the next chapter.

Dursley Shack, 30 July 1991

Darkness, that's all Harry sees when he wakes on the floor of his room in their shack. Bang Bang Bang, knocking at his door he assumes. Proven correct when his uncle tells at him to get up. "Get up you freak and make me breakfast" shouts Vernon Dursley at 8:00 in the morning. With Harry's birthday tomorrow he gets up and does what he's told. Throughout the day Harry remembered the events that brought him to this shack in the middle of nowhere.

On Dudley's birthday the Dursley's went to the zoo. Since Mrs Figg broke her leg they had to drag Harry with them. During the trip when they entered the reptile house, Dudley went to the largest snake in the place and whined to his father to make it move. After failed attempts Dudley scooted off elsewhere. Harry approached the snake just for the snake to awaken and wink at him. Dudley seeing the snake interact with Harry he runs over and knocks Harry to the floor. Next thing you know the glass disappears and the snakes slinks off while thanking Harry. When Vernon found out Harry talked to the snake he knew he was doomed. 

That's when it started, up until this point he was only thrown in the cupboard for an extended period of time but this time it was worse. Vernon raised his hand and struck Harry on the side of the head. Now compared to the whale that is Vernon Dursley, Harry is about the size of an ant so with that strike Harry fell to the ground. That day forward, whenever Harry supposedly did something Vernon would hit Harry until he was black and blue.

Then of course there was the letters. During the summer in July Harry went to get the mail before his uncle could tell at him for his football (soccer) team missing a goal. Upon grabbing the mail he sees a letter addressed to him. The letter stated Mr. H. Potter the cupboard under the stairs. When he gave the mail to his uncle he began to open his letter when Dudley saw him with a letter and of course like the pig he hid tells his whale of a father about it. Upon reading the letter his Aunt and Uncle looked a little green and confiscate the letter. Throwing out both Harry and Dudley they choose to ignore the letter. Big mistake on their part. That evening his Aunt and Uncle move Harry into Dudley's second bedroom. The next day another letter appeared and Vernon yelled at Harry to go to his room. Obviously the Dursley's plan of moving Harry to a different room to avoid more letters was a failure. Eventually more and more letters appeared until one day thirty to forty letters appeared out of the chimney. The Dursley's moved to a shack on large rock out on sea.

Dursley Shack, 31 July 1991

Harry lays on the floor counting the seconds until his eleventh birthday. The clock strikes and Harry's birthday is here.

Earlier on the 30th Newt Scamander gets told by Hagrid to arrive at Harry's and tell him he's a wizard. Confused Newt asks Hagrid why he isn't doing it. "Y'er don't trust Dumbledore an neither do I. Alas I was supposed to do it but I've a feeling you need to do it instead" was all Newt got in reply. So here he is outside a shack on a large rock riding on a hippocampus to retrieve Harry for his first year at Hogwarts.

Little did Harry know this wasn't going to be a normal birthday.


	4. Your A Wizard Harry

Dursley Shack, 31 July 1991

A knock at the door causes Harry to jump. Knocking usually means a punishment is coming. But realizing there's no really from his uncle, Harry opens his door and peeks outside. Hearing the knock again, Harry realizes it's from the front door. Questioning who could possibly be at the door of the Dursley shack on a large rock in the ocean, Harry scurries to answer it. Upon opening the door he sees a few things. The most noticeable is the aquatic horse swimming in circles near the dock. Next is the man standing at the door. Upon closer inspection, Harry sees that the man is tall, thin, has tousled brown hair with blue eyes. Looking at his outfit, Harry notices he's wearing a blue coat, brown vest, with a white shirt and bowtie with brown boats. The next thing he sees is this tiny green stick monster sticking out of the mans vest pocket.

When Newt Scamander heard the door open he didn't expect what he saw. What he expected was a tallish pre teen with untamed black hair and a lightning bolt scar. What he saw made him further believe the claims his friend Remus made when they had their monthly lunches. Looking at the savior of the wizarding world, Newt noticed something that made him stop in his tracks. Harry James Potter had a bruise around his eye as well as on his arms. The kid was wearing clothes obviously twice his size and was wearing broken glasses.

Not wanting to scare Harry off, Newt stretches out his hand and introduces himself. "Hello my name is Newt Scamander and you are" already knowing the boy is Harry, Newt feels like he has to ask anyways. 

Harry grabs his hand and shakes it. "My name is Harry Potter, Sir. May I ask what your standing outside the door for" Harry asked in a questioning tone. Newt reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a letter. Harry's eyes widen, It was his letter. Grabbing the letter, Harry tears it open and reads it. The letter was from a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter goes on to tell Harry that he has been accepted to the school and to find the necessary books and equipment needed for the school. It proceeds to tell him the term starts on September 1. At the bottom it is signed by a Minerva Mcgonagall. Looking up at the man now known as Newt he asks what this means. "Well Harry your a wizard. All the weird stuff that happens to you is called accidental magic, every young witch and wizard have their moments." Looking around Newt realizes there is now an audience.

Red in the face, Vernon Dursley tells at Newt saying he refuses to let the "freak" attend a school of even more freaks. Newt steps onto the house and pulls out his wand pointing it at the whale. "Now listen here you whale, Harry is not a freak he's a wizard and you should be disappointed with yourself for your treatment of the boy." Pointing at the woman he says "Petunia I presume" at the nod of her head he continues "You should especially be disappointed. Letting your sister's child be beaten and neglected his whole life you should be ashamed. I'm not surprised though that a raccoon such as yourself can't even care for a child much less give their own a diet" he says pointing at Dudley. Looking at Harry he tells him to pack his things. With that Harry walked out with Newt, hopped on the Hippocampus and as it was swimming off he never looked back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley, 1 August 1991

After leaving the residence, Newt preceded to tell Harry the truth about his parent and their murder Lord Voldemort. Asking where there going, Newt tells Harry their meeting up with his uncle. Upon the horror on Harry's face he corrects himself. "Not that whale Harry, We are meeting with one of your parents friends" and with that Newt returns his attention to walking through Diagon Alley. Before they entered the populated part of Diagon Alley, Newt pulled Harry aside. Placing down his suitcase, Newt opens it up and dives into it leaving a shocked looking Harry. A minute later Newt returns holding a wig and hands it to Harry. At the confused look on his face, Newt explains. " You're famous Harry, you killed the dark lord when you were an infant. I'm assuming you don't want to be noticed" after the explanation, Harry realizes that he does indeed not want to be recognized and proceeds to put on the brown wig.

Upon entering a place called the Leaky Cauldron, Newt leads Harry over to Remus. Harry looks toward the man and feels like he's seen his face before. Taking in his appearance, Harry noticed the man had light brown hair with flecks of gray in it. Calling out his name, Remus turns and looks at Newt Scamander with a boy with brown hair at his side. Newt noticing the confusion proceeds to take off Harry's wig. Recognition crosses Remus's face as he looks at his late friends cub. At that moment Harry remembers a memory.

When he was a kid, Harry remembered two people called Padfoot and Moony playing games with him when he was little. "Moony?" Harry asks with a hopeful look on his face. Upon hearing his nickname, Remus nods at Harry that he is indeed Moony. "You remember that?" Remus asks and at Harry's nod he let's out a joyful laugh. "Yes, I am indeed Moony although my real name is Remus Lupin. You look so much like your father but you have your mother's eyes" wiping a tear out of his eye, Remus stands up and hugs Harry. Surprised at the affection, Harry hugs Remus back.

The sound of a throat being cleared alerts them that Newt is waiting there. Shaking his head he shakes Remus' hand and tells him that they need to get Harry's things. The smile on Remus' face was enough to brighten anyone's day and with that they head off to Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question to ask you guys. Should the next chapter be an origin chapter for the main characters establishing the differences of their childhood growing up or do you want the next one being harry and crew getting his supplies and going to Gringotts plus him meeting hermione on the train. Let me know in the comments because I've got ideas for the origin stories.


	5. Origins

Hermione Jean Granger was an ordinary girl raised by her parents Dan and Helen Granger. She had a little sister named Emma and had an amazingly talented at memorizing information. When she was 5 years old Hermione memorized the entire periodic table. 

When Hermione started school the kids picked on her for getting A's in all her classes. She never liked showing she was intelligent because people would call her an insufferable know it all. She started to purposely fail assignments so the bullying would stop. This caught the attention of her parents who knew their daughter was a brilliant girl. When confronted Hermione told her parents about the bullying and why she was suddenly failing in her classes. After telling their daughter to never let someone stop her brilliant mind, Hermione began bringing her grades up. Since the kids couldn't get under her skin anymore, they started to make fun of her appearance. They would call her a bucktoothed know it all and would call her names. Because of this Hermione threw herself into studying and reading twice the amount of time she usually does. She no longer played outside and since she had no friends she decided to stay in her room and read all the time. Unfortunately the bullying progressed and Hermione became insecure about her looks.

When Hermione was 9 she had her first case of accidental magic when a robber broke into her house and attacked her mom. Her emotions caused her to set the mans clothes on fire and he ran around the house catching fire to furniture. During this time the Granger residence caught flames and Helen grabbed Hermione and ran out. Seeing Dan run out without Emma, Helen began freaking out trying to run back in. She was too late. The house flames caught up to the gas valves connected to the stove and caused an explosion. Emma Rose Granger was killed in the explosion.

2 years later on her eleventh birthday, Hermione found out she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts. She very eagerly accepted and began to study magic before her first year at Hogwarts already memorizing every spell by heart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy wasn't like his father. Growing up Draco learned all about the importance of blood purity. Unlike his father however, Draco believed that a person's blood doesn't define them. During his early years, Draco learned that his father wasn't a good man. Seeing his mothers unhappiness in her marriage he vowed to never be like his father. Unable to dissolve her relationship with Lucius as the only person who can was in Azkaban, Narcissia was proud that her son was paving his own path.

At the age of 5, Draco confronted his father about his views on muggles and muggle-borns. He also stated he hates the word mudblood as it isn't right to call a muggle-born something so awful. After hearing his sons beliefs he realized he failed in raising a son so he struck his fist down, ultimately knocking out Draco. Up until Draco's age of 11 he dealt with extreme abuse from his father, even taking the abuse to save his mother from more harm. Whenever Lucius would introduce Draco to a pureblood child, Draco would show disgust and walk away further angering his father. When Draco got his Hogwarts letter he vowed to be a good person and rightfully take the Slytherin house back to the way it should be.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginerva Molly Weasly was the youngest of the Weasly family. Her parent Arthur and Molly Weasly had 7 children. Having 6 older brothers was hard for Ginny as she was the only girl out of her siblings. Growing up she heard the stories of the boy who lived and his misadventures and found them rubbish. I mean how could a 4 year old child slay a dragon, now that's ridiculous. Of course Ginny knew that Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort as a infant as that's common knowledge in the wizarding world. During her life she grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon.

At the age of 7, Ginny grew a passion for the wizarding sport Quidditch. During her life her brother Ron and her couldn't have been more different. Ron never cared for learning how muggles lived but Ginny was fascinated by it. Ginny was excited for her years at Hogwarts and the opportunity to play Quidditch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood wasn't always odd. Luna was the only child of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Growing up, Luna was fascinated with the magical creatures that lived in the wizarding world and was pretty adamant about studying them. 

At the age of 9, Luna's mother was rumored to be killed while experimenting with a spell. Although this rumor is false. When Luna's father went out to write for the quibbler a rogue death eater took refuge in the Lovegood home. When Pandora realized who the person was she ran to get Luna and escape. Unfortunately when she spotted Luna so did the death eater. Firing off a reducto at the death eater, Luna witnessed her mother get killed by a second death eater after her mother's spell hit the first. Traumatized by the death of her mother, Luna become a little odd as she could suddenly see Thestrals, the magical skeleton horses that lead the Hogwarts carriages.

In her neighborhood, Luna was taunted by other kids after she tried to show them the Thestrals. The kids started to call her Loony Luna and would bully her. Luna became an outcast and stopped trying to gain friends too study the wizarding world's magical creatures.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom was the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Due to his parents being tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville was raised by his grandmother Augusta Longbottom. Growing up, Neville heard the story of Harry Potter. Unbeknownst to him, Neville could have been in Harry's place as the prophecy that Voldemort as he was born several hours after Harry.

When Neville was born he unleashed a bit of magic and shifted his blankets more snugly over himself which didn't go unnoticed by his mother. After being placed with his grandmother, Neville was taught the ways of magic while growing up. At the age of 6, Neville witnessed his grandfather who died after having a stroke which Neville unfortunately couldn't stop. Before help could arrive his grandfather had passed on. When he died, Neville saw his grandfather's patronus a badger fly around the room and into the ceiling.

After the death of his grandfather, Neville asked his grandmother for lessons in magic. Granting his request, Neville learned about the history of the Longbottoms and his parents careers as Aurors. After learning more about his parents, Neville proclaimed to his grandmother that he would uphold his family's legacy and that he wouldn't let them down. More determined then ever, Neville also learned about the muggle world to be better prepared for his years at Hogwarts. 

At the age of 11, Neville received his letter from Hogwarts. With his new found confidence, Neville began practicing spells with his Father's wand. Having an early start with wand magic, Neville was better prepared for his years at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an interview J.K Rowling stated , “I always planned that Hermione would have a younger sister, but she’s never made an appearance and somehow it feels like it might be too late now.” too pay homage I gave Hermione a sister but killed her off. I did this too give Hermione a reason to be perfect because she indirectly caused her sisters death so she vows to never make a mistake.
> 
> For Luna's moms death I changed it to my own canon. In the books her mom died by the rumor I stated in the chapter but I changed it to include trauma. I did this too establish ehy Luna's a outcast.
> 
> On top of this I know Luna and Ginny don't start Hogwarts until Harry's second year but for my stories sake they are starting in Harry's first year.


	6. Gringotts And The Potter Fortune

Gringotts, 1 August 1991

The Goblins were not having a good day. First off Lucius Malfoy comes in demanding to see his vaults blabbering about some ploy to steal from him. After that 6 people come in claiming to be Harry Potter just so they can get a hold of his fortune. But when the goblins saw Newt Scamander and Remus Lupin walk in with a black haired boy, they knew this was him. 1 by 1 the goblins bowed to Harry. 

Walking up to the front desk was one confused Harry trying to figure out why there'll bowing. The goblin who greets Harry was a real mystery. He had no name and had no family, he honestly showed up one day and no one knew anything. Leaning over the desk with a monocle over his eye, he looks at Harry the smirks. "Ah, Mr Potter about time you arrived at Gringotts. Anyway I assume you want to see your vault" at the nod of Harry's head he continues. "Alright Mr Potter fo you have your key" at the look of confusion on his face, Harry pulls out a key he's had since he was a child and hands it to the goblin. "That seems to be in order I'll have a goblin assist you to your vault. Griphook!" At the sound of his name another goblin runs over. Leading Harry and crew over to the carts they hopped in and were on there way. "Were thinking about adding a detector for dark magic later on, Mr Potter." Harry confused on why the goblins telling him this as the cart comes to a stop. Following Griphook to a vault door, Harry wonders what his parents left him.

Once the door is unlocked you'd expect a 11 year old boy to run around in all the gold and silver he has. But instead, Harry runs to 2 portraits lined against the wall with a black haired man and a red haired woman. When Harry steps in front of them their eyes follow his. "Hello?" he calls to the portraits. "Hello son" was the reply of the man in the portrait.

As this was going on Newt pulled Remus aside for important business. At the look of confusion on Remus' face, Newt decides to get it out in the open. "Hagrid came to me earlier, told me about Dumbledore wanting something in vault 713 and we both know what's in that vault." at the shocked look on Remus' face he knew he was thinking the same thing. "Why would Dumbledore put the sorcerer's stone in a school full of children. Is he trying to lead dark magic there?" at Newt's shrug they reentered the vault. Seeing Harry approach them with gold and silver for his supplies and a big smile on his face they were confused. "I met my parents" was all he said and walked out carrying the 2 portraits with him.

Diagon Alley, 1 August 1991

The trio return to Diagon Alley with Harry looking down at his list. During his trip he already retrieved his required clothing and is now looking for a owl. Upon entering the shop he looks around in wonder. Newt goes up to the desk and talks to him in private, something about a mystical creature spotting somewhere in England. Harry turns and sees it. A snow white owl staring at him as if to say 'come on down'. Harry approaches the owl and opens the cage. The snow white owl lands on his outstretched arm and nibbles on his ear affectionately. He turns to his 2 guardians and says "this is the one for me" upon their nods, Harry buys the owl he decides to name Hedwig and continues off to gather his books. "Fantastic beasts and where to find them" turning his head to look a Newt he says "Mr Scmander you wrote a book?" Newt looks over Harry's lists and laughs "Yes I did Harry, it's got every magical creature I've seen in it. Great read If i say so myself" gathering the books Harry needs they move to retrieve Harry's wand.

Entering the shop, Harry is enthusiastically greeted by Mr Ollivander as he tells him all about his parents wands and how he sold the wand that gave him his scar. Upon noticing their company he nods "Ah Newt, Remus good to see you again. Wands still work I hope". Dragging Harry over he asks for his wand arm. Upon recieving a right arm, Mr Ollivander proceeded to get his arm measurements. With a curious glance, Mr Ollivander went to get a very specific wand, one that could battle against Voldemort's. Giving Harry a holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches wand to Harry, he watched as the boy brought it down creating a stream of red and gold sparks.

"It would appear Mr Potter, that the wand has chosen you. Very interesting if I say so myself as that wand is the brother of the wand that gave you that scar" to emphasize his point he pointed to Harry's scar. 

Newt sensing the tension at this revelation pays for the wand and brings Harry out of the shop with Remus following behind. "Now that we got your wand let's go pick up your equipment and go" Newt told Harry as they went to get his cauldron. Something strikes Harry at the moment which causes him to stop. "Mr Scmander" when Newt turns around at the sound of his name he looks at Harry with a questioning look. "The term doesn't start till September 1st. Where am I staying?" Newt completely forgetting that pauses for a moment before making a decision. "Well with me of course, I'm not gonna send you back to the Dursley's. Wouldn't be surprised if that whale choked on a cracker". And with that said, Harry a lot happier continues to gather his supplies for his first year at Hogwarts not realizing that soon he will meet friends that will last a lifetime. But more importantly a girl who will change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom Gringotts and shopping done. 
> 
> Next chapter is obviously the train him meeting the other characters. Don't worry though, Harry and Hermione will have their time alone for a bit before they make their appearance.


	7. The Gangs All Here

King's Cross Train Station, 1 September 1991

Harry arrives at the train station with Newt in tow. After the shopping trip in Diagon Alley in August, Newt let Harry stay with him and his wife until the start of term. During Harry's stay, Newt taught him all about the magical creatures and gave him lessons on certain spells before he would embark to Hogwarts.

Newt stops in front of a wall in between platform's 9 and 10. Seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face Newt explains. "The train you need to take is 9 3/4. In order to get there you have to run into this wall." Patting Harry on the back, Newt hands Harry his trunk as Hedwig lands on his companions shoulder. Saying one last goodbye to Newt, Harry runs into the wall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out the other side to platform 9 3/4, Harry looks around in astonishment. Looking back at the wall he came through, Harry places his hand on it. Feeling brick, Harry is generally impressed with the amount of magic this wall has. Grabbing his trunk, Harry and Hedwig board the train. The train is empty so Harry deducts that he has arrived early. Looking at the compartments, Harry sees a cute girl with frizzy brown hair sitting alone in a compartment. Looking at the girl, Harry felt a strange presence around as if telling him to approach her. Wanting to make friends, Harry heads to the compartment the girl is in. Looking closer, Harry could see the girl was reading a book called Hogwarts: a history. 

Knocking at the compartment door, Harry watches as the girl looks up with a curious expression. Nodding her head as if to let him in, Harry enters the compartment. "Hi, do you mind if I sit here" he asks the girl with a hopeful expression on his face. The girl also wanting to make friends allows Harry to sit down. "I'm Harry Potter" he says with a smile on his face. " I'm Hermione Granger" a with a small smile she pats to the seat next to her. Sitting down, Harry and Hermione fall easily into conversation about books. Harry happy to have a friend smiles a genuine smile for the first time in years.

The duo were so immersed in their conversation they didn't realize that an hour has passed and people started to enter the other compartments. They were however stopped when they heard the sounds of yelling outside. Hermione with her curiosity guiding her, grabs her new friends hand and heads out the compartment. "Come on, let's see what the commotions about" and with that the duo head down the train. Getting closer the duo can start to make out words. "Leave her alone she never did anything to you". Sliding open the door they can make out 6 figures. On the left was a blonde haired girl on the floor holding a crying red haired girl while a brown haired boy was yelling at the people on the right. The biggest guy's goons on the right were calling the blonde girl Loony in mocking tones while their seem to be leader was calling the ginger a blood traitor. 

Harry seeing the big guy as a duplicate of Dudley approached the boy. "Hey stop calling her names and just leave her alone" he yells out. Upon seeing Harry and Hermione enter the boy and his goons start to laugh. "Well well well, if it isn't scar head and his mud blood whore" the goons snicker. Harry in a fit of rage yells out "Don't ever call Hermione a whore you big oaf" which just causes the boys to laugh harder.

Just then a new voice is heard. "Oi piss of Goyle and stop bothering these people who are clearly smarter than you" the voice came from a with platinum blonde hair. At his side a dark skinned boy with black hair shouts a similar retort. "Can it Draco, you're no better than these scum" the boy who was known as Goyle sneers. "What are you gonna do Goyle, we all know you can't do anything without your daddy here to protect you. Now do us all a favor and piss off you inbred scum" surprisingly Goyle and his goons scamper off, while mumbling something like 'when I tell my father'. Draco approached the brown haired boy, who seconds earlier feel to the ground when Goyle pushed him. Offering his hand to him, Draco pulls him up. "Sorry about the ape, purebloods always think their superior." Seeing the look on the boys face, Draco knew the boy knew his father. "Just because my father is an asshole doesn't mean I am". Draco turns to Harry and offers his hand which the latter shakes. "Pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, names Draco Malfoy in case you don't already know." Pointing to his friend he continues "and he's Blaise".

Harry and Hermione offer the group to join their compartment which they all accept. After introducing themselves, Harry learns that the blonde haired girl was Luna and the red head was Ginny. The boy with the brown hair who's name is Neville, proceeded to explain that he heard Goyle making fun of Luna and Ginny and intervened. In doing so however, Neville lost his toad and is still looking for him. For the rest of the train ride the group of 7 friends talk about magic while also learning more about each other. Looking out the window the group of friends stare in astonishment at the giant castle of Hogwarts. Looking at each other with smiles on theirs faces they each only have one thought. 'This year is gonna be great'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all here now. I hope you liked how Draco was introduced.


	8. Not a chapter. UPDATE

So it's been a while and theirs a reason for it. When I started this book I was so excited to finally write a harmione fanfiction about the entirety of the years at Hogwarts. But as I continued writing I realized how hard people work to write amazing fanfiction for their fandoms and I personally couldn't do that. I had so many ideas for the further years but when it came to first year my mind went blank. I know alot of you guys want this story to continue and hell I do to but I personally don't feel like I can make it good and i dont want to ruin what it means to me as my first work. I know I'm not that good at writing even though I try alot and it means the world to me that people actually enjoyed my story and couldn't wait until the next chapter.

That's why with a heavy heart I'm saying I personally don't trust myself to give the story I wanted to tell the justice it deserved. Therefore I'm apologizing to the people waiting on this fic as I'm not gonna continue it. Who knows though, when im confident enough in my abilities of making a story not overly cliche or over writing unimportant things I may just pick up this beauty and write a damn long book about it. Thank you to all the people who liked this book and I'm sorry for stopping it, but as I said it may not be done forever.

Until that moment tho, I'm sad to say this is goodbye......for now.


	9. Update- I had some time to think

For those who have stuck with this story I thank you. I've been having doubts for a while since I hadn't updated for months before my update a few days ago. Since then my minds been flowing with ideas and things I want to do for my story. I want to write harry potter the way I would have done it. So I've decided I'm stepping up and continuing this book. Updates wont br as fast as they were originally but do expect at least 1 or 2 new chapters a week starting friday. Thank you for the support and I hope your excited for the future of this fanfic.


	10. A Suprise for Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow feels good to be back. I know i said the first chapter back would be on friday but i felt i owed the lot of you. Before i start im gonna clear a few things up.  
> 1\. This is based more on the movies than the books. The reasons for this are whenever i personally read a HP fanfic i can only see the movie actors as the characters. The second reasons is in the films Harry and Hermione had alot of chemistry in my opinion.  
> 2\. I plan that Harry and Hermione will get together during 3rd year during Prisonar of Azakaban, however although POA is my favorite Harry Potter movie some things will be changed just like all the years.  
> 3\. During 3rd year im going to have both Remus and Moody be the DADA professors as I want Remus to stay at Hogwartz. Since they'll both be there, they'll swap back and forth for who teaches on a day.  
> 4.The reason Luna and Ginny are here is because for plot reasons i've upped their ages so they can be here during first year.  
> 5\. Since Newt is sorta young the timeline is a bit janky  
> 6\. Although this is based in the movies, im not following much of canon, obviously for multiple reasons (Newt) but i will still use canon things from the movies and books.

Shortly after Newt dropped off Harry at Platform 9 3/4, he apparated outside of Hogwarts. Newt wasn't sure how the headmaster would react as he didn't even know Newt was arriving, afterall the castle had the letter sent, not the headmaster. Walking in Newt takes the time to gaze at the castle he hasn't seen in quite a long time. The last time Newt was here, Him and a few others were preparing for their final stand against Grindelwald. Thinking that his old headmaster could have fallen so far fills Newt with sadness as he walks to the headmasters office.

Inside of Dumbledores office, Newt is suprised to see that it is empty. Deciding to look around the castle, Newt bumps into Minerva Mcgonagall. Seeing her look of suprise that he's here and realizes that no one knows that he is here. "Hello Minerva, do you happen to know where i can find Professor Dumbledore" Newt asks. "He should be in dinning hall awaiting the arrival of the students". Newt was confused by this as the students don't arrive until dark, but to avoid unnecessary time loss, Newt makes his way to the dining hall. On his way for some reason, Newt can feel the presense of Hogwartz itself inside him. To Newt, Hogwarts feels distressed. On the way their Newt sees another professor whose name he doesn't know. Deciding to be the friendly person he is, Newt walks up to the man with a purple turban. "Hello there, Im Newt Scamander the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor" Newt says while offering his hand. The man he later learns is named Quirrel looks at him funny and walks away. 

Unknown to Newt, Quirrel is seething in anger at yet another problem for him and his master to deal with. Quirrel has heard of Scamander before after all he helped defeat Geralt Grindewald. Newt feels a dark presence around the man and decides to ask Severus Snape about it when he gets to it. 

Entering the dinning hall, Newt sees the old wizard sitting at the head of the Professors table. Now Dumbledore was not expecting his friend Newt Scamander to walk through those doors. Newt walks up to Dumbledore with a vacant expression and hands him the letter sent to him by Hogwarts. Ceasing his brow Dumbledore takes the letter and reads it. Shock is clear on the Headmasters face as he was not aware that Hogwarts sent this letter. Looking up at Newt he gestures to the seat next to him prompting the need to discuss. 

Pulling out a chair, Newt decides to start the conversation. "So i'm assuming you didn't know about me accepting this job" Newts asks with a ammused expression. Hearing the question, Dumbledore leaves his shock and turns to Newt. "No im afraid not, however it is a pleasure that the Care of Magical Creatures has a new professor, although i am suprised that you accepted the Hufflepuff Head position". "Well when i got the letter, Tina and I happended to be at home, so i figured why not be the head of my old house although i mostly came for the teaching position" Newt replied. They sat in silence for a few seconds each with their own thoughts. Dumbledore really was not expecting Newt to be here and he certaintly expecting Newt to be the one to drop of Harry Potter at the platform. This does throw quite the wrench in his plans. Newt however was thinking of everything he knows so far. He knows the stone is in this school and he knows something dark is coming, he however didn't realize how tainted Dumbledore himself had become until he felt that light pressure on his occlumency shield. 

Met by a brick wall, Dumbledore frowns as he can't read the Professors mind. Getting up Dumbledore suggests Newt continue this conversation in his office so they can officalize his job. As they walk to the Headmasters office, Dumbledore wonders how his plan can be ruined anymore than it already is, after all Harry is supposed to die at Voldemorts hand for the "Greater Good" and if people start getting suspicious now that'll never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Dumbledore is obviosly gonna be bad in this however only Remus, Newt, Sirius and Severus are suspicious of him. If Harry and his friends knew that Albus is not a light as he says he is then most fo the events in the movie can't happen. Now Harry won't find out how manipulative Dumbledore is until after his death at the end of the Half blood prince. Everyone will of course be suspicious but until then Albus has mostly everyone fooled.
> 
> Anyway thats the end of my first chapter back and it honestly feels good to be writing again. I hope you all enjoyed this and are looking forward to the next chapter on friday. The next chapter will be the gang arriving at Hogwartz and the Sorting.


	11. A Most Unusual Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to write something to people who are just joining this book.  
> In no way do i consider myself a good author so please don't expect me to be Stephen King or something. I'm just a guy whose a fan of Harry Potter who had an idea that i wanted to write about. That being said yes there will be some spelling mistakes but please bear with me as i write this long fanfic. As a guy writing this i know i have a tendency to rush things which i'm trying very hard not to do.
> 
> That being said a new chapter will be posted every friday as i don't want to rush chapters and have then be trash. That being said onwards chapters may be a little longer but i'm not making that a promise. Anyways do enjoy my story.
> 
> Also the hat's dialogue is in italics therefor only the wearer can hear what their saying

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting Hogwarts to be, but he definitely didn't expect it to be a castle. When Mr Scamander dropped him off at the station and he met some friends onboard, Harry had a feeling that they were going to accomplish many things on their adventures at Hogwarts. Realizing that the train is slowing down, Harry leads his friends to the front of the train so their ready to get off. Pulling to a stop the train conductor steps out of the train leading the kids off one by one so no one is left behind. Stepping of the train, the kids are met by a man around 8ft. The man introduces himself as Hagrid and procedes to lead the new witches and wizards to the boats so they can head to the castle. Since it's 4 per boat Harry rides with Hermione, Neville and Hagrid with Draco being with Blaise, Luna and Ginny. As the boats magically move to the castle the kids take a minute to look around the magnificent castle that is Hogwarts. Stepping off the boats Harry walks over to Draco to make conversation with his new friend. "So who was that back on the train" he asks with a sense of curiosity. "That Harry would be one of the dumbest people i've ever met, Goyle. Met him when my father tried to get me to socialize with other pureblood kids. I of course told him to sod off as i don't make friends with bigots". Sensing a hint of anger off Draco at the mention of his father, Harry realizes that Draco is vastly different then what he heard the Malfoys act like. "Well i'm glad your different then, Draco, afterall you seem like a nice person" Draco smiles at Harry as the group walk up the steps leading into Hogwarts. There they are met by an older witch with a wizards hat. She introduces herself as Professor Mcgonagall and how she is the head of the Gryffindor house. Seeing the confusion on some students who cleary didn't read _Hogwarts a History_ proceeded to tell them that at Hogwarts they will be placed into 4 houses. Those houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. After she tells each of them that each house has it's own noble history and when placed into a house they have the ability to earn house points. With that said, the professor proceeds to lead the young witches and wizards into the grand hall.

* * *

Entering the Grand Hall, Harry looks around in amazement at the ceiling and how it appears to be the night sky. Hermione seeing her new best friends amazement proceeded to tell him how although it seems to be the night sky it is actually a charm. Professor Mcgonagall leads them over to a worn down wizards hat. "When i call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" with that the Professor proceeds to call the students one by one starting with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones who were both placed into Hufflepuff. This went on until for some reason Harry and his 6 friends were left which to him seemed odd as their last names were spread out. Professor Mcgonagall also seemed confused as to why this was but proceeded to call Hermione up. Once placed the hat appeared to start talking to her. " _Ah, Miss Granger, lets see hmm yes you would be good in ravenclaw, however you seem to place bravery above knowledge... well in that case better be"_ and suddenly the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR". Hermione runs to her table with a smile on her face. Next was Neville who seemed a little nervous as the hat was placed on his head. " _Ah Mr Longbottom, lets see yes there is some bravery there however you have a strong sense of loyalty to your new friends in that case_ _better be...._ HUFFLEPUFF". Neville seemed happy to be placed in based on his most valued attribute. Draco was called up next and he seemed to be there longer then Neville and Hermione. " _Ah Mr Malfoy i admit i am suprised here. Yes you are different indeed, intriguing i must say. You are very brave to stand up to your father, however you are very cunning and that is a very slytherin trait...yes i do believe you can help restore that house to it's formal glory, in that case better be..._ SLYTHERIN". Luna was next and was placed iin Ravenclaw while Ginny was placed in Gryffindor. Blaise joined Draco in Slytherin and Harry can't help but be sad his new friends are all split into different houses, but for some reason Harry feels like he'll still see them quite alot. "HARRY POTTER" the second his name is called the whole hall falls into silence. Feeling nervous, Harry walks up to the stool and has the hat placed on his head. " _Mr Potter you are one of a kind indeed. You seem to have attributes of each house here. You are quite intelligent but no as intelligent as Miss Granger. You have a good sense of loyalty like young Mr Longbottom. You have the traits of a good leader and the cunning and ambitious traits like young Draco. But your Bravery and Courage outshine all else. Yes you and your friends will achieve great things indeed Mr Potter, such things that will go down in Hogwarts history. Well now lets put you in..._ GRYFFINDOR". Cheering could be heard from the Gryffindor table as they chant WE GOT POTTER over and over again. Draco sitting at the Slythering table next to Blaise smiled as he knew Harry would be placed in Gryffindor, he knows when he sees a good leader.

* * *

Once the sorting was finished, Food of all kinds appeared out of thin air around the tables as Dumbledore announced the feast has begun. Harry and Hermione strike up conversation with Ginny as they sit and eat, and discuss many things mostly about their other friends placements and if they'd seem them often. After the feast Dumbledore annouces that the forest on the castle grounds is forbidden to all students and that the third floor corridor on the right side is forbidden to all who don't wish to die a most painful death. That last statement gives Harry a heavy sense of dread, but for some reason he can't place why. After Dumbledores speech to the first years, the preficts lead their houses to the dormitories for a nights rest, so every student is ready for tomorrow.

* * *

In Dumbledores office the Sorting Hat is thinking about the last seven students to be sorted. Yes indeed, he felt strong magic from each of them and a sense they were made to accomplish great things in the wizarding world. He doesn't know how right he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyones noticed but i stopped doing the dates at the beginning of the chapter because i know it's gonna throw me off.  
> The reason i skipped Luna and Ginny's sorting dialogue is because i couldn't really think of anything to say for them. Now that doesn't mean their not important. Ron is introduced in the next chapter and seems to be a dick but he won't for long. i just needed a reason for Hermione to run to the bathroom so Harry and His friends (which will include Ron after a certain event) run off to warn her.
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to next friday.


	12. Hogwarts makes a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I know i said update on friday but the creative juices were flowing so much i had too write it early. That said there will still be a chapter this friday as i said they would go to their classes but this idea popped into my head.. Anyway the chapters will eventually be getting longer i just wanted to get his setup done. Next chapter should be much longer but i do hope you enjoy his short one
> 
> Also i do hope you enjoy a sentient Hogwarts.

To say Hogwarts was upset would be a understatement. Now, Hogwarts has been around since 990 A.D after being founded by four great wizards and witches known to all as Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. During it's first teaching years, Hogwarts was happy with the education of the next generation of wizards and witches, but now she is slowly being drained. When Salazar Slytherin split from the others their was some tension between the lions and the snakes, but there was still house unity. But ever since Dumbledore became headmaster, the unity of houses plummeted. Dumbledore thought the house of the snakes was full of darkness, and since he is the "Leader of Light" then the lions must hate them. This truly upset Hogwarts the most, not only is a headmaster actively feeding hate between the houses, but now the hatred is getting physical. Hogwarts is very much sentient and the only ones who know this are the sorting hat and fawkes. They've felt the distress off of Hogwarts since the hatred between the houses started but there was nothing they could do. However when Harry Potter and his friends entered Hogwarts for their first year, Hogwarts was absolutely thrilled. Not only where they giving hope to her but at least on of them was in each house. This was the chance she's been waiting for, Hogwarts now had a chance to unite the houses and she'll be damned if she lets the old coot tear them apart.

* * *

When Harry Potter woke up in the boys dormitories, he had a feeling that something was amiss. He met the boys who he was dorming with and struck up easy conversation with them that night. Looking around he realized that Dean, Seamus and Ron were all still asleep so he decided to head down to the Gryffindor common room. There Harry saw his new best friend Hermione Granger sitting on the couch reading what seemed to be quite a large book. Deciding to talk to the first friend he's ever made, Harry walked towards Hermione. Looking over the book cover, Hermione smiled at Harry as she saw him approach. "Good morning Harry" Hermione told him. "Good morning to you aswell Hermione". Taking a seat next to Hermione, the duo began eagerly talking about the spells they would be learning as they await their fellow Gryffs to awaken. Eventually an hour passed and Ron, Dean and Seamus walked down into the common room followed by Ginny. After getting up Harry, Hermione and the others head to the grand hall. Pushing open the doors, Harry and the rest of the school are shocked. THE GRAND HALL EXPANDED! There sat in the middle of the hall is a smaller table then the others. Upon closer inspection, Harry could see the chairs are house colors. Three chairs are red for Gryffindor, Two are green for Slytherin, one was yellow for Hufflepuff and the last was blue for Ravenclaw. A warm Feeling overtook Harry as he stared at the table. A strong feeling that he should sit at this table went to the forefront of his mind. Apparently Hermione had the same thought as they sat down. Ginny joined the duo while Ron, Dean and Seamus went to the Gryffs table. Minutes later the rest of their friends arrived with the same feeling. Evetually the table was filled. Harry was next to Hermione and Draco. Neville was next to Luna and Ginny while Blaise was on Draco's other side.

More people entered the hall and stared at the seven first years in shock. Just where had this table come from they thought. When Albus Dumbledore entered and saw the table he was furious (on the inside). He was planning to keep them apart, apparetly Hogwarts didn't get the memo. What they didn't know was that as the days go by more chairs are added to this table.

* * *

If Hogwarts had a face it would be smiling the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. That table will be known as the unity table. And chairs will be added no matter how hard the headmaster will try to stop it. The first would be Cedric, a boy in a later year in Hufflepuff after he defends Neville against Goyle's goons in class. Followed by Ron Weasly after a incident on Halloween, Dean, Seamus, Susan and others would join this table in due time. But for now it would just be the 7 of them. Three Gryffs, Two Snakes, One Badger and One Raven. Ah Yes this year was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the table is very important in this story. So far only Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Blaise are at the table but others will soon join. I will say 1 character who will join the table you'd never guess in a million years. I would like to clarify that Cedric, Ron and them aren't at the table yet and since class and maybe the troll are next Ron may join the table soon. However Ron is gonna be a dick next chapter because if Hermione isn't in the bathroom, there would be no troll scene. Ron will redeem himself during the troll chapter. Although Ron won't be best friends with Harry as Draco and Neville would be the right hands. (Hermione is of course at the top).
> 
> Now i do have lots planned out for this, such as whos going on the horcrux hunt (that won't be for a very long while) and little snippets i want to change like the no need of a polyjuice in year 2 as Draco and Blaise can investigate. 
> 
> I do hope you look forward to this and the next chapter will be this friday.


	13. First day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who noticed the Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase tag, i added that as they will make a cameo in the epilogue of my book. Therefor this isn't really a crossover fanfiction. Regardless do enjoy the chapter.

Exiting the Dormitories, The grffys met up with their seperated friends and made their way to their first class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Due to the ever shifting ways at Hogwarts, most of the staff overruled Dumbledores seperation of houses during classes, and instead voted for house unity in class sessions. Therefor Harry and his friends each had the same classes. Entering the classroom, Harry was greatfull that Hermione woke them up so they weren't late on their first day. Entering the class, Draco pointed out that their Professor must not be here yet as she was nowhere insight. However after that statement the strange tabby cat sitting on the desk at the front of the classroom jumped off and suddenly transformed into thei Professor. "She's an aniamgus" Hermione said bursting with admiration. "You are correct Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor" with that said the students took their seats. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts" Mcgonagall started "Therefor anyone messing around in my classroom will have house points taken and will not return to my classroom. You have been warned". After that introduction the class started taking notes on transfiguration and eventually came upon their first lesson. Their task was to turn a simple match into a needle. The only one to successfully do that was Hermione, although Harry did get close.

Their next class was charms with Professor Flitwick, who Harry decided was a very good teacher. They first started with rollcall then proceeded to read their first chapter in their charms book. After class he asked Harry to stay after. Turns out Flitwick taught his mother Lily Evans and he proceeded to tell Harry how his mother was one of the best students he ever taught and is therefor looking forward to seeing Harry's potential. Waving him off to his next class, Harry exited to see that his friends waited for him. This simple act made Harry smile as they made their way to history with Professor Bins. After they each decided that Bins was the worst teacher in the entire school which Hermione even agreed too. Getting to Defense Against the Darkarts, They were very excited until the class actually started. Professor Quirrell was stuttering every two seconds so it was fairly hard to enjoy it. Herbology with Professor Sprout was fairly fun to them all, mostly Neville who was having a blast learning about the plants in the Wizarding World.

Next came Potions with Professor Snape. Upon entering the classroom, Harry saw their Professor and was a bit confused. Yes, Snape had greasy hair but the man didn't look that scary. The class actually became one of Harry's favorites as time went on. Professor Snape started with a speech about how to brew glory and other stuff, then assigned their potions partners for the rest of the year. Harry was paired with Draco, Neville with Luna, Hermione with Ginny, Blaise with a nice Hufflepuff named Susan Bones, Seamus with Dean, and Ron (Who they learned earlier to be one of Ginny's brothers) was paired with some girl named Lavender. Their first task was to brew Alihotsy Draught which was a potion that when consumed causes the user to burst into hysterical laughter. Harry and Draco were the firsts to nail the potion and they each earned 5 points to their respective houses. Eventually everyone but Goyle and his goons managed to brew the potion, even if Seamus blew his up first. Leaving class they were fairly happy with their experience. The group headed to their last class, Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Scamander since broom flying starts next week.

* * *

While Harry and his friends headed off to their last class with the new Hufflepuff Headmaster and Care of Magical Creatures professor, Severus Snape was sitting in his class thinking about the young Potter. When Severus first saw the boy he had a striking resemblance to James Potter but with Lily's eyes. However the boy acted nothing like his father but instead more like his mother although Severus knew the boy had Potter's bravery. The boy was paired with Draco as Severus heard that they were friends. The potions professor was amazed that a lion and a snake worked together and not only brewed Alihotsy Draught on their first attempt, but somehow got the professor to award Gryffindor points. Now Severus was no fool, he never hated the houses so he is fairly pleased about the merging. He did however notice signs of malnutrition and overall lack of weight from Harry. It was very alarming to Severus as he was treated very poorly by his own father growing up. For some reason Severus thought he went to Number 4 Privet Drive to check on Harry. Unknown to Severus what he found was awfull. On that particular day after the first hogwarts letter arrived at the house, Vernon Dursley beat Harry while screaming that he was a no good freak. Enraged Severus confronted the headmaster on his lies that the boy was being spoiled. Due to his anger Severus let his Occulmency shields down and Dumbledore took the time to Obliviate the visit to Privet Drive from his memory. Getting up Severus heads down to the hospital wing to talk to Poppy Pomfrey. When Severus arrived he speaks his concerns about Harry's health to the healer. Concerned, Poppy requested that Severus bring Harry to her after his classes are done. Nodding at Poppy, Severus heads back to his class to brew some potions he thinks Harry will need such as a nutition potion and potions to help Harry get to the height he should be at for a boy his age. Severus failed Lily once, he wasn't about to fail her son.

* * *

Entering the grounds near the forbidden forest, Harry sees Newt Scamander standing next to what appeared to be a briefcase. The students of 4 houses approached. "Ah, yes welcome to Care of Magical Creatures, for those who don't know me i am Newt Scamander the Hufflepuff Head of house" pausing Newt looks at each of his students and smiles at Harry's little group of individuals. Newt was no stranger to the house rivalries while he was a young Hufflepuff, so seeing that Harry has friends in each house gives him hope for a better future. "Now in this class you will be learning about the magical creatures that inhabit the Wizarding World and this" Newt turns to the briefcase "contains some of them". Opening the briefcase the students see their professor literally jump into the briefcase. Everyone has shocked expressions while Hermione is fascinated by the magic of the briefcase. A minute later Professor Scamander climbs out holding a platapus looking creature. Pointing at the creature Newt starts the lesson "This little creature is called a Niffler. Now Nifflers may look cute with their long, duck-like snout and black, fluffy fur but these little creatures are capable of wreaking havoc when let loose. Just like magpies, they are attracted to shiny things and have a pouch on their bellies where they store the treasures they pilfer." Setting an example, Newt pulls a cage out of the briefcase to place the Niffler in. Once enclosed, Newt pulls out a shiney coin which immediately attracts it's attention. Handing it the galleon, the class watch im amazement as a pouch seemingly appears on the stomach of the Niffler as it shoves the galleon in. Newt grabs the Niffler and returns to the briefcase to return him. Once returned Newt closes the briefcase and transfigures desks for the students to sit in. "Now lets take some notes on the Niffler and where their typically local too" For the rest of class, Newt tells the students about the Niffler and how they reproduce, what they eat, where they live and other little facts. It's safe to say this class is the groups favorite by far. "That's all for today class, your dismissed". With that said the students head back to the school in order to get ready for the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was loads of fun and I can safely say was my favorite chapter to write, especially the Niffler section. Now the flying lessons will be in the next chapter aswell as the halloween part and the gringotts breakin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to next friday.


	14. Confrontation in the hospital wing, Flying Lessons and a Three Headed Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought having a upload schedule would be hard but having to wait until friday is very difficult so here's a chapter. The troll will be next chapter.
> 
> For those confused by them all having the same classes since there in different houses, it was stated last chapter that the 4 houses combine during classes so they can try to establish house unity.

Harry was confused from the moment his potions professor came to get him from the great hall. Getting up to follow Professor Snape, Harry is led to a part of Hogwarts he has yet to be. Turning to his professor, Harry asks where they were going. "The medical wing, Mr Potter" was all his professor told him. Now Harry was even more confused, he wasn't hurt so why were they headed to the medical wing.

Upon arriving in the medical wing, Harry is ushered to a women standing near a hospital bed. The women introduces herself as Madam Pomfrey and for some reason, Harry has a feeling that he will be in here alot. Madam Pomfrey asks Harry to sit on the bed so she can perform some diagnostic spells. It's silent as Madam Pomfrey reads through a long list of damage. Mishealed Broken Bones, a history of starvation and malnutrition, bruised ribs, and for some reason there are magical binds on the boy. Madam Pomfrey looks toward Severus Snape and gives him a look of sorrow. In anger Severus runs off to go get the headmaster for a much needed explanation, after all the boy was placed with those muggles because of Dumbledore.

While Severus runs off, Madam Pomfrey starts giving Harry nutrition potions growth potions so he can start healing. Harry was confused, why is she giving him all these potions, he felt fine. "Harry you need to drink these potions, your severly malnourished and are small for your age" said Madam Pomfrey. Trusting the healer, Harry downs the potions. Harry can feel his body growing the second he drinks the potion. Harry gains some much needed height for his age. Now Madam Pomfrey starts handing him potions that he needs to take daily so he can be at optimum condition. While Harry is distracted reading the list of potions, Madam Pomfrey quickly lifts the magical bonds placed on Harry that are stunting his magical growth. After the bonds are removed, Harry feels like a weight was lifted of his shoulders, a weight that has been there for years. Turning to the healer, Harry thanks Madam Pomfrey. Smiling at the young boy, Madam Pomfrey sends him off to rejoin his friends.

After Harry leaves, Severus and Dumbledore enter the medical wing. Now people would say that Poppy Pomfrey is a calm individual who never cracks under pressure. But upon seeing the headmaster, Poppy feels anger bubbling in her chest. Stomping over, Poppy throws a glare at Dumbledore. "How could you not know that boy was abused Albus. He was shorter then the other first years and he had years of broken bones." Screamed the usually calm healer. Albus pales, how is he going to get out of this. Looking towards Severus, Albus realizes the potions master is also angry, if not more so then Poppy. Poppy doesn't mention the magical bindings as she recognized the magical signiture as the headmasters. Why Dumbledore placed those bonds, Poppy doesn't know but she'll be damned if she lets the headmaster interfer with Harry's life. "Now Poppy, Harry was perfectly safe with the Dursleys i assure you" after the words came out of his mouth, Albus knew he said the wrong thing.

Severus lost it, he was holding in his anger as this was the headmaster, but after that comment it was too much. "SAFE!! You call being beaten and starved safe. Are you out of your mind Albus, Harry could've been killed." Severus's anger was reasonable as he was also raised in a abusive home. But another reason he's angry is because Albus lied to the entire wizarding world. "YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT HE WAS RAISED RIGHT, YOU LIED ALBUS". Realizing he's been caught, Dumbledore tries his best to justify his actions. "The boy had to be placed there, his mother placed blood wards on that house. Therefor in order to be protected, Harry has to live with his relatives". Severus's anger grew. "THAT'S THE THING ALBUS, EVEN IN THE SO CALLED WARDS HE WASN'T SAFE". Realizing that he is losing his temper, Severus takes a moment to calm down. "The whole thing was a bad idea Albus, he should have never been sent to those muggles. He should've lived with a wizarding family". With a look of disappointment at the headmaster, Severus walks out of the medical wing with a broken trust in Dumbledore. "You messed up Albus, you messed up big time" Poppy says as she walks to her office. Dumbledore is left standing in the medical ward with a look of shock on his face.

* * *

Harry runs off to the great hall hoping they haven't left yet. To his suprise, Everyone is still in the great hall eating dinner. Walking to the table that randomly appeared for his friends, Harry takes his seat next to Hermione. Draco is the first to notice his return as Hermione is in a heavy conversation with Luna about something called a Wrackspurt. "What did Professor Snape want Harry" asked Draco. At the question everyone turns to see that Harry had indeed returned. "He took me to the medical ward, apparently I need to drink these potions daily" Harry replied while pulling out the potions bag Madam Pomfrey gave him. Hermione eagerly started looking through the potions. Looking at Harry she understands why he needs these. Neville however was eyeing Harry. "Hey Harry" Neville asked. At the sound of his name, Harry turned to Neville. "Did you get taller" Neville asks. "Yeah I did, Madam Pomfrey said I was pretty short for my age". Once seated the group returned to eating their dinner before they had to go their seperate ways.

* * *

The next morning the group meet up in the great hall for breakfast. Harry and Draco were eagerly talking about broom flying after their classes for the day. Hermione told Harry when they were on the train that she had a small fear of heights. Luna stopped talking to Ginny suddenly and looked towards the professors table. "Luna what are looking at" asked Ginny. "Does Professor Snape seem angry at the headmaster for some reason" Luna asked the group. Harry looked at Snape and saw him glaring at the headmaster. "Now that I think about it, I did see Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore walking back to the medical wing when I was leaving". At that moment Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. "Attention first years, today you start your flying lessons with Madam Hooch. Please be respectful when out on the field". With that said, Dumbledore took his seat.

Suddenly the feast disappeared and a owls started flying into the great hall. The owls started dropping mail at the students, most seemed to be newspaper. Harry's owl Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter in front of him. Grabbing the letter, Harry sees it's from his uncle Remus. Reading the letter, Remus asks Harry how he's enjoying Hogwarts so far and to make sure that he writes him. Giving Hedwig a treat Harry writes a reply to Remus. An owl flys over to Draco and drops a newspaper called the Daily Prophet. Picking up the Newspaper, Draco sees the front page headline. "Hey guys look at this" calls Draco placing the newspaper on the table. "Gringotts was broken into last night. Nothing was taken but it appeared that vault 713 was opened". Said Draco. Harry grabbed the newspaper and skimmed through it while a owl dropped a package in front Neville. "Vault 713, I overheard Mr Scamander talking to Uncle about that vault. Appearently Dumbledore had Hagrid get something from it". At the mention of his uncle, Harry elaborated. "Not my muggle Uncle, I'm talking about my parents friend Remus Lupin" Harry explained.

After talking about Gringotts, Neville opened his package from his gran. "It's a remembrall" Hermione said after Neville pulls it out. "I read about them, the ball glows red when the user forgets something" she explained. The ball glowed as red mist filled inside the ball. "The problem is, i can't remember what i've forgotten" Neville exclaimed. After the owls delivered all their mail they flew out to the aviary but not before Hedwig grabbed Harry's reply to Remus. Getting up the Group head off to their classes for the day before they head to flying lessons. During Professor Scamanders class, He told them that as their years at Hogwarts go on he will start bringing more dangerous creatures for the class to cover but since it's first year they would be mostly covering safe creatures.

After classes, Harry and his friends head out to the fields where they see Madam Hooch standing near a bunch of brooms. "Good afternoon class, today we will learn how to mount the broom. Now we need to be careful because there does tend to be accidents during flying. I've had to bring lots of kids to Poppy because they can't listen" at the mention of Poppy, Madam Hooch blushes a little, which Harry notices. "Now everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick, come on now hurry up, stick your right hand over the broom and say up". The class begins saying up, Harry and Draco nail it first try, Ginny gets it her second while Hermione, Luna and Neville seem to have a bit of trouble. Looking over, Harry sees that one of Ginny's brothers Ron was also having trouble. The group didn't really talk to Ron as they always left class before him. When Ron finally got it the broom smacked him directly in the face which caused Harry to snicker. Eventually everyone got their brooms and waited for instructions.

Walking down the line of students, Madam Hooch continued her lesson. "Now, once you got hold of your broom I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end" the students followed instructions and mounted the brooms. "When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle three, two" Madam Hooch blows the whistle. Neville starts gaining air while Madam Hooch calls his name reaptedly. Neville's broom zooms forward into the air knocking him around while he holds on tight. The broom smashes Neville into the side of the castle and proceeds to fly around. Flying over a statue, Neville's cloak catches on the spear and rips. Neville falls onto a lantern which catches his cloak, then roughly falls to the ground.

Running over to the injured student, Madam Hooch moves people out of the way as she runs to Neville. Leaning Neville up Madam Hooch searches for injuries. "Oh dear a broken wrist". While everyone looks at Neville, no one notices Goyle snatchup Neville's Remembrall. "Poor boy, up we go" Madam Hooch say while pulling Neville up. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, Understand. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will see themselves out of Hogwarts before they Quidditch" says Madam Hooch as she leads Neville off. "You see his face, maybe if that dumb lard gave this a squeeze he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass." said Goyle.

Harry didn't like the way Goyle was talking about his friend. Draco steps up with Harry. "Stop being a pratt Goyle, we all know you would've fallen too. Afterall you can't pay your broom to fly for you" said Draco. "Piss of Malfoy" replied Goyle. Stepping in front of Goyle, Harry asks Goyle to give him the Remembrall. Turning to Harry, Goyle sneers "No. I think i'll put it somewhere for that lard to find" he says while mounting the broom and flying off. Now Draco was correct Goyle was having trouble but he somehow managed to reach a decent height. Looking to Harry, Goyle starts taunting him. Harry mounts his broom while Hermione tells him not too. Appreciating his friends concern about him getting expelled, Harry turns to her and smiles while he kicks of the ground. Flying up to Goyle, Harry confronts him. "Give it here Goyle, or I'll knock you off your broom". Goyle wasn't a good flyer so if he was knocked off his broom he'll end up where Neville was. Goyle throws the ball so Harry would chase it as he makes his way to the ground.

Harry races after the remembrall determined to save his friends gift. Right before it smashed into a window and grabs it in a barrel roll while avoiding crashing into the window. Harry slowly flys back showing the ball as the class cheers at Harry. At that moment, Professor McGonagall calls for Harry and asks him to follow. Turning to Draco before he leaves he says "Make sure Neville gets this mate". Following the Professor, Harry waits outside a class while she asks Professor Quirrell if she could borrow someone named Wood. Harry sees McGonagall walk out with a boy with brown hair. "Potter this is Oliver Wood" turning to Wood she says "Wood I've found you a seeker". Oliver Wood was suprised after all Harry was a first year, but if his head of house brought Harry to him then she must have seen some skill in the first year.

Walking through the halls, Harry hears St Nicholas telling another ghost how Harry was the new seeker. Walking with his friends, Harry can't help but express his nervousness. Draco looks at Harry and tells him how he's the youngest Quidditch in a century. At that moment, two of Ginny's brothers who are twins walk on either side of Harry. "Hey, well done Harry, Woods just told us" one of the twins said. Ginny said her brothers where on the team as beaters. "Our job is too make sure that you don't get bloodied up to bad. Can't make any promises of course, rough game Quidditch" said one of the twins while the other continued. "Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally but they'll turn up in a mouth or two" says the other as the twins saunter off. Harry even more nervous now exclaims "I've never even played Quidditch, how am I gonna be any good. Ugh Im gonna make a fool of myself". Hermione leads the group over to a trophey case. "You'll do fine Harry it's in your blood" she says. Draco sensing the need to add on looks at Harry. "You'll do fine mate, your dad was one of the best seekers at Hogwarts. Im sure you'll do just as good". Harry smiles at his friend in thanks.

* * *

On their way back to the Gryffindor common room to hang out after Luna and Ginny decided to visit Neville in the hospital wing and Blaise heading back to Slytherin to study, the trio end up on the staircase. The staircase Harry, Hermione and Draco are on begins to move. "What's going on" Harry says. "The staircases move remember" Hermione told him as the staircase connected to a different area. "Lets go this way before the stairs move again, maybe it's a shortcut" Harrys says as they open the door. "Anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here" says Draco as hey enter the room full of dust and cobwebs. Harry and Hermione have the same feeling as Draco as they continue down the hallway. Stopping, Draco turns toward Harry and Hermione. "Hold on a minute. Isn't this corridor Forbidden". After Draco said that a fire sprouts on a nearby pillar. "Let's go" says Harry as the trio turn around only to see Mr Filch's cat. "Run" Harry says as the trio turn and run away. Running down hall, the pillars they pass lit up with fire the second they run past. "Quick there's a door, we can hide there" Harrys yells as the run to the door. Draco attempts to open it but the door is locked. "It won't open" he says as Hermione moves him out of the way. Pointing her want at the door knob, Hermione uses the unlock spell incantation she read about it her book of standard spells. "Alohomora" Hermione says as the spell is cast. The door unlocks and the trio run inside.

Turing away from the door, Hermione tells them that Filch is gone. "Why do you think this door was locked Hermione" Draco asks. "It was locked for a good reason" Harry said as he points forward. Turning his head Draco sees why. Laying in front of the trio is a massive three headed dog. Getting up the three headed dog growls at the trio as they scream and open the door behind them. Closing the door and locking it before the massive dog could get them the trio run off. "Why the hell do they have a Cerberus in this school, thats insanse" exclaims Draco as they try to catch their breath. "It's guarding something" Hermione says. "Guarding something?" "Yes, didn't you two see the trap door under it's paw" Hermione said. "No we were trying to get out before we were killed" Draco said. "Well it was standing on a trapdoor, which means it wasn't there by accident, it's guarding something. What it's guarding i've no idea". Said Hermione when the trio calmed down. "Alright that's enough excitement for one night. I'm heading back to the Slytherin Common rooms" Draco said as he waved to Harry and Hermione. "See you tomorrow Draco" Harry said as he watched his friend leave.

* * *

It was Halloween day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Harry James Potter woke up early like usually to meet his best friend Hermione Granger in the common room. Walking down Harry sees Hermione talking to Ginny about Halloween. "Hey girls" Harry says as he finishes walking down the steps. The three of them exit the common room and head to the great hall where the rest of their friends would be. Sitting at the table, Harry sees the Halloween Decorations and floating pumpkins aorund while he and his friends eat breakfast. After breakfast, Dumbledore tells the students that tonights feast will be special as it's Halloween. During the beginning of October Severus Snape confided in Newt Scamander about Harry's magic being bound. Newt was shocked that Dumbledore would place a magic blocker on Harry. He needs to tell Remus about this when he has the chance. 

Today they where learning the Wingardium Leviosa spell in Professor Flitwicks class. Harry was with Draco, Hermione with Ginny, Neville with Luna and Blaise with a hufflepuff named Susan. "One of the wizards most important spells is levitation or the ability to make objects fly." says Professor Flitwick. "Now does everyone have their feathers, good. Now don't forget the wrist movement we've been practicing, the swish and flick." the students then did the wand movements when Flitwick asked them too. "Good now make sure you annunciate the incantation Wingardium Leviosa". The students began their attempts. Hermione was the first to get it followed by Harry and Draco. Neville and Luna got it after a few tries as well as Ginny. Ron seemed to have trouble pronouncing the spell right so Hermione decided to help him. "Stop waving it around everywhere your going to take someone's eye out. It's Leviosa not Leviosar" she said. Ron seemed agitated that she was bossing him around. "Well done everyone it seems like you" he stopped short after Seamus blew up his feather. 

Walking out the group were talking to each other before they over heard Ron talking to some Gryffindors. "It's Leviosa not Leviosar, she's a nightmare honestly, can't mind her own buisness" Ron exclaims. Hermione heard this and ran off before they could say anything. After a moment of shock Ginny and Luna ran after her. Turning to face Ron, Harry confronted him. "What's your problem Ron, she just wanted to help you do the spell before you hurt yourself." With that Harry, Draco, Neville and Blaise walk to their other classes feeling the girls would be better to talk to Hermione then them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter was long as hell and there is a reason for that. I wanted to get to the troll in the next chapter so I had to write alot for this chapter. I skipped the Quidditch scene with Harry and Oliver because i don't feel like writing it if it's gonna be exactly like the movies scene. If you want to see it watch the movie. 
> 
> I decided not to add the iconic line of "We could have all been killed- or worse expelled" because I didn't feel the need to put it in their.
> 
> As said in the summary Ron was bashed in this chapter but he pulls his head out of his ass and redeems himself next chapter.
> 
> Anyway i do hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to friday.


	15. Halloween and the Uninvited Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank one of my readers for pointing out in the comments that i've been doing dialogue wrong. This chapter and onwards will be better.

Harry was concerned about Hermione. After Ron insulted her, Hermione ran off to the bathroom with the girls chasing after her. He hadn't seen her in any of their classes after the incident and now Harry was getting worried. The group minus Hermione were now at their table in the Great Hall awaiting the Halloween feast. Again Harry noticed that Hermione was no where to be seen.

"Luna, when you and Ginny went to look for Hermione" Harry askes as he turns to his blonde friend "Did you ever find her".

"No, Ginny and I couldn't catch up to her" Luna said

Harry looks at Draco and Neville and also sees the look of concern on their faces. "Perhaps we could" Harry begins before being cut off as the Defense Professor bursts through the door. He looked terrified to Harry, which caused a sense of dread to for in his stomach.

"TROLL" screamed Professor Quirrel "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS, thought you'd want to know". The Professor passes out and collides with the floor.

For a moment nothing happens, the hall was full of silence. Then the chaos began, students started screaming as they hurried to get up. The teachers were trying to calm them to no success. Professor Dumbledore stood up and slammed his gaval down with a scream of "SILENCE".

Seeing that the students quieted, Dumbledore proceeded. "Prefects will take their houses and return to their dorms. I and a few teachers will go down to the dungeons to find this troll". Dumbledore watched as the prefects guided their houses out. He hopes this plan will work. Afterall their is no way a troll could breach the castle without him knowing.

* * *

Following the prefects back to the dorms, Harry began talking to Draco who decided to hang out with his friends in the Gryffindor common room. Neville was also following, but Harry had a feeling that Professor Scamander let Neville return with them. Suddenly Harry stopped much to the confusion of his friends. Turning to Draco he voices his thoughts. "Hermione doesn't know about the troll" Harry says as he starts to worry.

Neville seeing a chance to contribute tells Harry that Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott heard Hermione crying in the girls bathroom. Before Harry, Draco and Neville could take off, Ron walked up to them.

"I know what your gonna do" Ron says while looking at Harry. "I wanna help afterall she's in their because of me".

Nodding the group of four run off to the girls bathroom after telling Luna and Ginny where they were going. Luna and Ginny decided to stay behind because four people running off is noticeable enough as it is.

"What if the troll moved since then Harry" Draco asks as they run to the bathroom. "We both know that four first years can't fight a troll".

"Doesn't matter, For all we know that troll could be attacking Hermione right now" Harry says as they turn a corner. "I'm not gonna leave her there because of the what if's. Besides I should have gone after her after charms class".

Stopping near the bathroom, Ron is the first to smell it. "Ugh, does anyone else smell something putrid" he says

"No, I also smell it" Harry says. "Come on, were almost there".

A scream echoes throughout the corridor as the group nears the bathroom. Picking up speed the four boys run in without second thoughts. The bathroom is in shambles as a twelve feet tall troll stands between the boys and Hermione, who is currently trapped under rubble.

Ron knows what he has to do. The only reason Hermione is in danger is because of him and he needs to give them time to get her out. Turning to Harry he voices his thoughts. "On three mate, when i distract the troll, you three run and get her free alright". Before they could tell him anything Ron throws a piece of the sink at the trolls head.

"HEY PINHEAD" Ron screams when the troll turns. "COME AND GET ME". Ron turns and runs out the bathroom with the troll following him from behind, completely ignoring the other three.

Harry is the first to break out of his shock and he runs over to Hermione who is struggling to get free. "Hermione are you hurt" say Harry as he begins pulling rubble off with the help of Draco and Neville.

"I don't think so" Hermione says as she gets free. "What are you guys doing here".

"We came to warn you about the troll" Harry began "Seems we were a bit late".

Suddenly Ron reenters the bathroom as the troll smashes through the entrance to the bathroom. "Did you get her free" he asks as he catches his breath. "Oh good because we need to get out of here".

The troll slams the club down smashing the floor tiles. Harry sneaks behind the troll and in a fit of courage climbs up the trolls back and grabs hold of the neck. "Bloody hell, Harry what are you doing" Ron says as he ducks out of the way of the trolls club.

Harry shoves his wand up the trolls nose and pulls it out in a attempt to stun the beast. The troll grabs Harry off his neck and holds him in front of the club. "Draco do something" Harry yells as he pulls himself up to dodge the trolls club.

Draco uses the levitation spell Wingardium Leviosa to start throwing the bathroom sinks at the troll. Neville and Ron follow Draco's lead in a effort to help Harry. The troll looks at Draco in anger as it drops Harry to the ground. Harry in a effort to save his friends from a early demise thinks of spells to use. Suddenly, Harry remembers a spell he learned with his friends at the insistance of Hermione, who suggested they get ahead of the class.

Raising his wand, Harry points to the troll and with immense power screams out Petrificus Totalus. The power pushed into the spell not only petrifies the troll but the force of the spell pushes the troll through the bathroom wall, over the heads of his friends. Harry lowers his wand and runs over to Hermione to make sure she's alright. Hermione hugs Harry tightly when he reaches her and refuses to let go.

Draco looks at the troll, then the destroyed wall, then at Harry. "Damn Harry, that was supposed to be a stunner spell. You sent that thing through a wall".

The friends laugh as they slid to the floor in exhaustion. Looking to the side, Harry sees the professors run into the bathroom. He sees his favorite professor, Newt Scamander run over to him and his friends asking if their alright. The other professors are astonished as they look at the petrified troll. "Who did this" Professor McGonagall asks as she looks at the students. "That is very powerful magic".

Hermione finally releases Harry from her hug as she walks over to her head of house. "Harry cast the spell Professor" she says. "If it wasn't for Harry's quick thinking, Im sure we'd all be dead".

Looking at her smartest student, McGonagall asks the question on all the professors minds. "Why are you all even here in the first place". Before Hermione can respond Ron steps forward.

"It's my fault Professor" Ron said. "I insulted Hermione after charms class after she tried to help me with the levitation spell. When we were walking back to our dorms, Harry realized Hermione didn't know about the troll. I offered to go with Harry, Draco and Neville as a way to make up for my mistake".

Harry was shocked to say the least. He didn't expect Ron to come forward with the truth. He however did admire Ron's choice even though he could get in trouble. The others proceeded to tell the story of how they took down the troll so they can save Hermione. Newt was concerned however when he heard that Harry cast Petrificus Totalus at the troll. He pushed the troll through a wall with immense power. Therefor the young boy must be magically drained. Harry however felt a little tired but fine in a sense.

"Very well" Professor McGonagall began "-5 points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasly for insulting Miss Granger. 10 points to each of you for your bravery and courage to help your friend. And another 10 points for impressive spell work, Mr Potter. Now off to the medical wing all of you".

* * *

As the kids were in the medical ward waiting for Madam Pomfrey, Harry voiced his observation. "When we were leaving the bathroom" Harry said as the others looked towards him. "I saw Professor Snape with a cut on his leg. Maybe the troll was a distraction".

"And how did a fully grown mountain troll get into Hogwarts unnoticed" Hermione said. 

"I don't know Hermione" Harry said. "But i got a feeling that things are just getting started". The friends look at each other with the same look of determination. They will find out what was in vault 713 and they will find out how that troll got into Hogwarts. For some reason, Harry feels like he isn't going to like the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter done. I hope you liked my rendition of the troll scene and are excited for the next chapter on friday. Or maybe earlier, who knows.


	16. The Creature of the Black Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now before we start this chapter lets discuss the future of this fic. Somethings i already planned out such as Harry, Hermione and Draco going on the Horcrux hunt and when the relationships happen. And there are things i want your guys' opinion on before i work with them.
> 
> The first being the Good Bellatrix tag on my story. I have an idea i feel would be cool to work with but i want you guys to decide in the comments if i should go with it or if i should just stick to the typical Bellatrix.
> 
> The second is if Neville should also go on the Horcrux Hunt during the Deathly Hallows.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments how you'd feel about these before i commit to them. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a happy man at the moment. Dumbledore's plans for the young Potter were thrown out the window the second Newt Scamander arrived at Hogwarts. From then on nothing has been going the way he had planned it to for years. Harry was supposed to arrive as a scared and lonely child with no friends, yet he someone had seven. Then Hogwarts decides to fight Albus over every little thing. The table for Harry and his friends was the most aggrivating. On top of that Severus somehow found out about the boys living conditions even after Albus obliviated him.

Now the real kicker for Albus was Halloween night. He allowed Quirrelmort to let the mountain troll into the Hogwarts wards so he could lead it to Miss Granger. Albus needed her out of the way because if someone as smart as Hermione Granger was constantly around Harry, then the boy would be unlikely to sacrifice himself when the time comes. But no, Harry had to embrace his Gryffindor traits and run off to save her. Now not only are the staff suspicous of him but now Harry seems to be cautious. However, Albus could still fix this, he just needed time.

* * *

The day started off interesting for Harry. When the daily mail arrived during breakfast, Hedwig dropped a broomstick directly in front of him. Apparently his head of house went out of her way to buy him a broom before their first Quidditch game. Harry made sure to thank her whenever he had the chance.

Ever since halloween, Harry and his friends have constantly been in the library trying to figure out how a fully grown mountain troll managed to sneak its way through the Hogwarts wards. It's been 2 weeks since the troll incident and their still hitting dead ends. Not evem Hogwarts a History talks about the specific wards surronding Hogwarts.

After they left the library to begin their classes, Harry was talking with Neville and Draco about the charm they all learned in Professor Flitwicks class. The lesson in charms that morning was about the light spell Lumos. For the class, Professor Flitwick had cut out the lights and asked the students to find certain objects around the dark room using Lumos. Harry thought the way Flitwick had them learn the charm was both easy and fun. After their other class, Harry and his friends made there way to their favorite class, Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor Scamander had been waiting at the entrance of the forest like every other day, however his briefcase was nowhere to be seen. Turning to the class of students, Professor Scamander asked them to follow him as he walked toward the great lake.

"Now today class, is going to be a very special class" Newt began as he turned towards the lake. "The reason today is special is the creature we are reviewing today is Hogwarts very own Giant Squid". The class awed as he pulled out a whistle. Every student has heard stories about the Giant Squid. Some believe the squid has always been in the lake or that the squid was the pet to the founders. Others believed the squid was led there by a student as some sort of prank and the squid just never left. The real reason behind the squid will forever be a mystery in the Wizarding World.

Blowing the whistle, Newt Scamander waited for the mystical beast. Now the giant squid isn't a normal giant squid by any means. This specific squid is about double the size of a blue whale if not more. A few seconds pass as the class look towards the lake before a giant tentacle shoots out of the water. The giant squid surfaces from the lake and looks towards Newt. The squid lays it's tentacles down on land near the class.

"Now contrary to popular belief, the giant squid is actually quite smart" Newt tells the class as they look at the beast in astonishment at the size of the squid. "Now over the years students called the squid Sir Squimbleton as a joke. However the squid is actually a female who's name is Ruby. Now Ruby is very docile and she tends to care for the creatures that lie in the Great Lake or as some of you call it the Black Lake. Even though Ruby is harmless to students, The Ministry of Magic labeled her as a dangerous magical creature".

As the class was listening to the professor talk about Ruby, Goyle pulled his wand out of his robe. Goyle aimed his wand at Draco before he decided to aim at Hermione. Goyle fired off a spell just as Hermione moved closer to the professor. Because of this the spell was headed on a direct course towars the giant squid. The spell Goyle cast was a stinging spell which typically causes the victim a sharp pain for a few seconds. The moment the spell hit Ruby, the squid shrieked in pain. Flailing her arms around, Ruby smashed through some of the trees near by. Newt told the students to back up before they get caught by one of the tentacles. Ruby in a fit of anguish grabbed the source of her pain.

Goyle screamed as he was lifted off the ground by the giant tentacle. Ruby swung him around as he desperately tried to escape. Now Harry didn't like Goyle one bit. He felt that the pure blood was a jerk who picked on the muggle borns because he felt superior to them. Harry however didn't want Goyle to get killed because of his own stupidity. Something in the back of his mind was telling Harry to approach the squid. As he stepped forward Draco and Hermione tried to tell him to stay back. Professor Scamander was occupied with trying to find a way to get his student out of the squid's grasp.

Harry stopped in front of the squid as she flailed her tentacles. Harry looked Ruby in the easy and spoke one word, "Stop" he said. And to the suprise of everyone, Ruby stopped swinging Goyle around. Harry took this as a sign to get closer. Holding out his hands, Harry talked to the squid. "I know he hurt you but if you hurt him people are going to see you as a threat. Just calm down and let him go. I promise your going to be okay". Everyone was silent as they looked at Harry.

Ruby slowly lowered Goyle towards the ground near Newt as she looked at Harry. He was talking to her so she would calm down. "You are special" Harry heard in his mind. Ruby was talking to him and for some reason he could hear her. "I apologize for attacking that boy. I felt pain and i reacted". Ruby told Harry.

"It's okay" Harry told her. "You reacted just like anyone else would".

Newt Scamander was amazed as he watched as Harry was supposedly having a conversation with her. He knew that Ruby was an intelligent creature but he didn't think she could talk to people. Newt turned to the class and dismissed them as he grabbed Goyle. "Minus 20 points from Slytherin for attacking a magical creature" Newt told Goyle as he walked him to the medical wing.

Harry said his goodbyes to Ruby with the promise to return as he walked back to the castle with his friends. He doesn't know how he talked to her and considering the looks on his friends faces he must have been the first she talked to.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day in the common room as he prepared for the Quidditch match tomorrow. Oliver Wood had Quidditch Practice every 2 days at 6 in the morning. He knew he had an important role on the team. He just hoped that his first match would go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The giant squid talking was a last minute idea i had during this chapter and i thought i'd go for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short. Since this was an idea i had a few hours prior i felt that the chapter should be short. The chapter on friday will however be long. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to friday.


	17. Harry Potter vs the Jinxed Broom

Harry was talking to his friends that morning when he found out that Neville was being harassed by Goyle and his gang last night. Neville told them that they were waiting outside the Hufflepuff Common Room for him. They started to call him a squib even though Neville was fairly good at magic.

Before Goyle could start to get physical, a third year Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory walked around the corner talking to third year Ravenclaw Cho Chang. When Cedric heard Goyle bulling Neville he quickly told Cho goodnight as he ran to Neville's aid. Cedric shoo'd the Slytherins off with a threat of telling their head of house. Neville thanked Cedric and the two said their goodbyes for the night.

So now Harry had a prediciment. He wanted to thank Cedric for helping Neville and maybe even stike a friendship with the older boy, but Harry could never find him. So as he walked to the Quidditch Field with hi broom in hand for the first game, he swore he would find him after the game to thank him.

* * *

Harry stood next to his Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood as they looked out at the field. The stands were filled with students and staff as Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field. Harry spotted Hermione sitting in the stands with Neville and Draco who decided to sit in the Gryffindor stands in support of Harry. Focusing his attention back on Oliver, the Gryffindor team start going over their plans.

"Alright team" Oliver Wood says. "Here's the plan. Fred and George if any bludgers get near Harry knock them away. Harry your job is to get the snitch jsut like we practiced. Alright team lets get out there". The team flew out on their brooms as both Gryffindors and Slytherins hovered near Madam Hooch to announce the start of the game.

As the players waited for the start of the game, Lee Jordan started the commentary announcing that this was the first game of the season. He proceeded to announce that the game was Gryffindor vs Slytherin which was met with applause from both teams houses. Harry was feeling a bit nervous as he hovered in the air. Afterall this was his first Quidditch game and he was the youngest seeker so there was alot of pressure. Harry however looked to his friends who were showing their support for him and he smiled, especially since Hermione smiled at him. Turning his attention back on Madam Hooch he awaited the start of the match.

Madam Hooch looked at the teams. "Now, I want a nice clean game. From all of you". Madam Hooch proceeds to kick open the box holding the bludgers, quaffle and snitch.

The bludgers launch into the air as well as the golden snitch. Lee Jordan tells the audience that the snitch is worth a 150 points and the seeker who catches it ends the game. ' _Jeez no pressure'_ Harry thought. Madam Hooch throws the Quaffle in the air and Lee Jordan announces the start of the game.

The players immediatly flew off the second the game started. Angelina Johnson grabs the quaffle and flys towards the hoops. Swiftly dodging the Slytherin players she throws the quaffle through the hoops landing Gryffindor 10 points. Harry hovers above the players as his eyes search for that golden shimmer. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flynt gains the quaffle as he flys towards Gryffindors hoops. He kicks one of the Gryffindor players off to the side. He throws the quaffle just for it to be blocked by Oliver.

Katie Bell gains the quaffle as she dodges her way past two Slytherins and scores taking the score towards 20-0. One of the Slytherin chasers attempt to score but is blocked by Oliver. Marcus Flynt takes one of the beater bats and smashes it into a bludger sending it towards Oliver. Oliver is knocked off his broom as he falls through the hoop landing on the sand. Harry watches as the Slytherins send Angelina Johnson into one of the stands knocking her out when she hits the floor. The Slytherin team, Harry notices tend to be brutal when it comes to Quidditch.

Harry watches as the Slytherin team score again making the score 20-20. After the point, Harry sees that golden shimmer. Turning towards it Harry sees the Golden Snitch and he flys after it. However as he gets near it his broom starts trying to throw him off. Harry holds on as he fights for control over the broom as the Gryffindors helplessly watch from the stands.

Hermione who is watching the game through a pair of binoculars searches the crowd for what could be causing the broom to freak out. She spots Professor Snape muttering what looks like a spell. "It's Snape" she tells Ron who became the groups friend after the troll incident. "He's jinxing Harry's broom". Ron freaks out as he looks towards Snape. Draco however seems lost in thought as Hermione runs off to somehow help Harry. His Godfather couldn't be jinxing Harry's broom right. Afterall it was Snape who got Harry to the medical ward so he could undue the years of abuse and stunted growth. He decided to voice his thoughts later tonight.

As Harry was holding on to his broom, Severus Snape was desperately muttering a counter curse so the broom doesn't smash him into the ground. He had a feeling Quirrel was behind this but if he broke concentration Harry was doomed. He just hoped one of Harry's friends would see him muttering even if they thought it was him.

Hermione shimmied her way past the audience in an effort to reach Snape. Once there, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snapes cloak. Hermione muttered Incendio as a flame shot out of her wand on to Snapes cloak. One of the audience members noticed the flames and told Snape he was on fire. The distraction broke both Snape and Quirrel's focus as the jinx on Harry's broom was canceled.

Harry realized the stuggling stopped as his broom stopped trying to throw him off. Flipping himself back on his broom, Harry shot off towards the Slytherin seeker who is in hot pursuit of the golden snitch. Harry shoves the seeker in an effort to throw him off course but the seeker pulls back and shoves Harry. Harry flys behind the stands narowly avoiding crashing into them. The snitch flys straight down as Harry and the Slytherin seeker give chase.

The Slytherin seeker pulls back as the snitch got closer to the ground. Harry however didn't give up and pulled up at the last possible minute. Harry slowly stands up on his broom as he leans towards the snitch. Right up to it, Harry leans to far and falls of his broom. He stands up and holds his stomach as he spits out the golden snitch.

"He's got the snitch" Lee Jordan announces. "Harry Potter recieves 150 points for catching the snitch".

Madam Hooch blows her whistle and announces Gryffindor as the winners. Harry looks towards his friends as they clap and cheer. Fred and George land on the ground near Harry and pick him up. Placing him on their shoulders, Harry throws his fist that is clutching the snitch into the air as the school chants 'Well done Gryffindor'. All Harry thinks of as the school cheers is he hopes his dad is cheering up their with his mom, proud of him.

* * *

After the game, Newt Scamander pulls Harry aside. "Harry this is Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff Seeker" he says as he points at Cedric. "Cedric is offering some extra lessons if your up for it".

Harry smiles because not only does he get to thank Cedric but now the boy is offering him extra Quidditch lessons. "I would love to" Harry says eagerly. "Afterall it can't hurt to have an experience seeker help me". Cedric smiles at Harry's enthusiasm. "Hey Cedric" Harry says gaining the boys attention. "I wanted to thank you for helping Neville, he's a good friend and i'm glad you were their for him". Reaching a hand out towards Cedric, Harry continues. "Im hoping we can be friends. Afterall if your going to show me the ropes of being a seeker, were going to spend quite some time together".

Cedric shakes Harry's hand and smiles. "I'd like that Harry. And don't mention it, Neville is a fellow puff so im glad i was there". At that very moment after they shake hands, Hogwarts added another seat to table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam double upload. I had the idea for Cedric giving Harry extra lessons randomly and i wanted to get it out. This gave me the oppertunity to have both Cedric join Harry's table, Have Cedric enter earlier in the story, and Get the Quidditch chapter out of the way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and do let me know in the comments about those questions i asked in the summary for the last chapter. And yes their will be an upload friday. So your welcome, 3 chapters in one week.


	18. I'M BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from hiatus and hopefully for good.

I want to start by apologizing to the people who were so excited for this book. I didn't mean to leave again but the stress I was going thru due to my last year of high school was sapping away my motivation for this story. However I wanted to say I got my shit together and am looking forward to getting back in the groove. I hope your as excited as I am and I'll try my best to not give up on this again. Thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the first chapter back.


	19. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter back.

Harry makes his way back to the Great Hall where his friends would be waiting for him. Entering the Great Hall, Harry realizes that Lunch already started so he makes his way to what the school has dubbed the Unity Table. Taking his place next to Hermione and Draco, the conversations stop as they look at him with curious eyes. Smiling, Harry tells them about his conversation with Cedric and how the Hufflepuff Seeker would give him extra practice since he was the youngest seeker in a century.

As lunch ended and the group split off to go to their classes with the promise of a group disccusion in the Gryffindor Common Room, Neville has a lot on his mind. The only one to notice was Harry as he asked the boy a question. Harry vowed to ask Neville about it that night. Because of the Giant Squid incident, Professor Scamander decided to hold off on the new creatures for a bit. Therefor class that day was spent with Newt telling the class about his adventures. Soon night struck, and as everyone went to get changed for the night, Since Neville already stopped by the Puff's dorm and follwed the Gryff's back. Harry grabbed Neville's arm to hold him back. He led them to one of the couches in the common room to talk before the others came back.

Harry stared at Neville for a moment before asking him about why he seems out of it. Neville contemplates for a moment before giving in. "I'm just thinking about what the hat told me during the sorting" at Harry's nod Neville continued. "It told me that I could be placed in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. And Im just confused. My whole life I've been seen by others as just a squib who wields his fathers wand, and their right. I don't see how I could even be considered for Gryffindor because im not brave in anyway." Neville finishes with a sad tone.

Harry's shocked to say the least. His friend feels like he isn't brave, that won't due. "Neville" at the sound of his name the boy looks up. "That's a load of rubbish" Neville looks at Harry mouth agape. Before Neville could say anything Harry continued. "You say you aren't brave but when that troll invaded Hogwarts and I said Hermione didn't know about it, You didn't even think before you took off with Draco, Ron and I. When we encountered the troll you and Draco threw the sinks at it. You are brave Neville, but your loyalty is why you were placed in Hufflepuff. Don't ever forget that Neville, You are brave" Harry finished with a smiles. Before Neville could respond Hermione came done, as Draco and Luna entered the common room after telling the fat lady the password.

Once everyone was settled, Draco told them about his thoughts during the Quidditch match. "I don't believe Professor Snape jinxed Harry. I mean why would he care to bring Harry to the hospital wing just to try to kill him by jinxing his broom. It just doesn't add up." He looked around to see nods of agreement. 

"Regardless of who jinxed me, setting the robes on fire stopped it, therefor whoever was near him was the one jinxing my broom" Harry stated. The group proceeded to try and remember who was seated next to Snape.

"Hold up" Harry states, the others stopping their train of thoughts to look at their friend. "Are we just gonna forget about the three headed dog in this school" Harry exclaims. The others stop as they can't believe they forgot about something like that.

"We should talk to Hagrid in the morning about it" states Draco, Harry and Hermione agree since they were the ones who encountered the dog in the first place. The group decided to end for the night. Saying their goodbyes, the non Gryffindors headed out to go to their own house dorms.

Harry lied awake in bed that night, wondering how to casually bring up a giant three headed dog to Hagrd.

* * *

In a completly white room, a figure in dark robes laughes 


	20. Deaths Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a white room, a figure in black starts laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you guys know that I'm deciding to let go of canon. So far I've had canon be compliant but having to keep to the movies and books instead of just writing is frustrating. I'll still keep some things from canon but other than that I'm going to veer off on my own. I hope this won't upset you readers.
> 
> Also no ship bashing for the canon timeline, just my personal opinion.

In a white room, a figure in black starts laughing. He's finally done it. After so many timelines he's found the one. 

Death has been watching over the Potter family since the Peverell Brothers and he was fairly impressed by this young boy. Despite growing up without love from his relatives, he has a heart of gold. And from the moment Harry was born, Death was doomed.

Some people say Death is heartless. After all how could someone with a heart take people from their families. They are wrong, Death does have a heart and that's why he's in this situation.

Death has seen misfortune happen to the young lad in multiple timelines. In some he's the sole survivor, in others he dies. Sometimes Voldemort wins and sometimes the light wins, but at what cost . So many souls before their time. Which is why Death reset the clock. In the orginal timeline (canon timeline) so people Harry needed died. Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Snape. Death just didn't understand why the boy had to go through this. 

After all, Death doesn't take people forcefully, no he has no control over when people die, he's just their to lead them on. And worse off, relationships were formed that made no sense. Honestly, Hermione and Ron, That's nuts!!!. 

Then he got an idea. Give the boy a chance to live a good life and all he had to do was turn back the clock. He was well aware he's breaking his own rules regarding death but he has to admit, he's gotten attached to Harry and his friends.

And that leads us to why Death himself is laughing. He finally found the timeline that's on the right track. And he'll be damned if some meddling old coot who thinks it's for the "Greater Good" is going to ruin it. No, this it it, this is the one. And Death can't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death himself isn't going to be in here much, just this chapter and when Harry will meet him during the final battle.


	21. Fluffy!!!

To say Hagrid was nervous would be an understatement. Ever since the start of term, Hagrid has been wary of Headmaster Dumbledore since Harry Potter entered Hogwarts for the first time. It's been a struggle for the Half-Giant because even though he wants to trust Albus, he can't brush off the false imprisonment of Sirius Black. Now he's being called up to Dumbledore's office, at midnight. Stopping in front of the garrgoyle that hides the office, Hagrid states the password given to him. "Lemon Drops" is the password, for some reason the Headmaster loves these candies. Walking up the stairs, Hagrid is greeted by his internal dilemma. "Ah Hagrid, thank you for coming, please take a seat" say Albus Dumbledore when the Half-Giant enters his view.

"Mr Dumbledore sir" Hagrid says with a bow. "What do you need me for?" he asks while he takes the offered seat.

" I need to discuss the matters of young Harry with you" Dumbledore tells him with a twinkle in his eye.

"What about Harry sir, the boys a kind fellow, lots of friends" Hagrid says in a nervous tone. He doesn't like where this is going.

"I need you to drop some hints about the stone to the him, let his curious side take over. Can I trust you to do this" Dumbledore asks.

"WHAT NO" Hagrid yells "I AIN'T GONNA TELL HIM ABOUT THE STONE, DO YOU WANT HIM TO GET HURT".

"Very well" Dumbledore says disappointed. He pulls out the elder wand. "I didn't want to do this Hagrid"

"What you on about" Hagrid asks confused.

" _Confundus"_ Dumbledore casts "You will tell Harry hints about the stone. Understood?." at Hagrids nod he continues "You may leave now Hagrid"

Hagrid gets up and leaves the room, leaving a pleased Dumbledore behind.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was in a pickle one would say. Her letter from Draco told her they still had Binns teaching History of Magic for crying out loud. And a pureblood teaching Muggle studies, what is Albus thinking. Regardless, Narcissa is now standing outside the door of her estranged sister, Andromeda Tonks, home. Drawing in a breath she knocks on the door. After a moment, a woman answers. "Hello who is i-" she stops midway when she looks up. Standing at the door is Andromeda Tonks. 

Taking a breath, Narcissa talks. "Hello Andi, may I come in there is much to discuss". The woman in question opens the door, the same shocked expression on her face.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was not having a good Hogwarts year. She was so excited when she learned he little cousin Harry would be attending Hogwarts, that she wanted to introduce herself immediately. She would finally be the big sister she's always wanted to be. But for some damn reason, everytime she tries to talk to him, she blacks out and wakes up back in the Hufflepuff Dorm. 

Whatever the reasoning for the black outside is, she'll be damned if she doesn't get to be a big sis for Harry.

* * *

Harry was waiting for his friends outside the Great Hall. For some reason he felt like he needed to be here early, so here he stood waiting. When a Hufflepuff student with pink hair saw him and ran towards him as if the devil was behind her, he had a feeling this was why he was here. 

The girl had a determined look in her eyes as she approached him, then they softened as she let a smile grace her face. "Hello Harry" the girl says "I've been trying to talk to you all year. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please don't use my first name it's atrocious." she says as she sticks out her hand. When Harry goes to shake it, she pulls him into a hug. Harry shocked at the gesture stands there as she let's go. "Sorry, it's just I'm your cousin, and well I've always wanted little brother." 

Harry smiles at the excited girl who claims to be his cousin. "That's alright, just wasn't expecting it" he says sheepishly. "Say, If your my cousin how come I didn't live with you and your parents" he asks with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know honestly, whenever we asked the Headmaster about what happened to you, he'd say you were with some family. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering is all" Harry says, he wants to tell his cousin about his relatives but for some reason he can't. While in thought, Harry didn't notice his friends approach him. After several minutes in thought, Draco taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. After being told he was lost in thought, he introduced Tonks to his friends. 

After some friendly conversation, they made their way inside the Great Hall with the plan to seek out Hagrid after.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Luna found themselves walking down to Hagrids hut, after breakfast in the great hall. Since Christmas is in two weeks there are no classes.

While making their way down, Harry was thinking about how to raise the subject to Hagrid. Arriving at the door he decides to just be blunt. He raises his hand and knocks. A breeze flows by as the kids wait for the half-giant. After a minute the door opens reveling Hagrid. "What are ya doing here, Harry?" He asks.

Harry finds it odd that Hagrid doesn't seem to notice the others but he brushes it off for later. Deciding to answer his big friend, Harru asks if they could come in. Once seated inside Harry asks the question that's been plaguing them for months. "Um Hagrid... Why is there a Cerberus inside Hogwarts?" Hagrid seems to struggle with some unknown force before answering.

"Ah you met Fluffy, harmless feller I tell ya, got him from an Irish fellow." 

"HARMLESS" Hermione says exasperated. "That's a Cerberus in a school of children, how is he Harmless.. AND FOR MERLIN'S SAKE WHY DOES HE HAVE A NAME!".

"Well he's mine ain't he therefor he needed a name". Hagrid says as if that's obvious.

"Yeah but Fluffy's pushing don't you think. While you may think he's friendly that's because you raised him." Draco says.

"Ah, he won't hurt no one. Anyways Harry I lent him to Dumbledore to guard something" 

"Guard what Hagrid" Harry asks." Whats so special that it needs a giant three headed dog to guard it."

Hagrid looks shocked "I shouldn't have said that, should bot have said that. Look no more questions ya hear"

"But Hagrid whatever Fluffy's guarding, some ones trying to steal it."

"Listen all of you" Hagrid says pointing at each them. "No one at Hogwarts is trying to steal anything. You need to stop meddling around this, its dangerous" he says then adds as an after thought "Besides whatevers down their is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel"

"Nicholas Flamel?" They all says 

Hagrid starts to panic "Forget I said any of that, go on back to the castle yeah" With that Hagrid shoos them off.

"Whoever this Nicholas Flamel is, he and Dumbledore know about what's hidden. The question is why is it hidden in the first place and more importantly who wants to steal it" Harry tells the group.

"We should probably go to the library and find out who Nicholas Flamel is, then we can tell the teachers about our suspicions" Hermione says.

"Good idea Hermione" Harry tells her, which causes her to blush at the praise. "And if the teachers don't listen, then we'll have to get to it first" Harry says with a fiery determination. 

As the kids walk back from the grounds, one Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore is stroking his beard with delight. Finally something is going according to plan. After all it's for the Greater Good.


	22. QUESTION TO READERS!!!

Should Dumbeldore stay a manipulative bastard or should I make him have a change of heart later in the story. Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
